Acorrentado
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Snape tem um vício eterno que marca sua alma.ONESHOT


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem tiver direito, menos a mim.**

**Essa fic é uma resposta ao I Challenge de Vícios do Fórum Marauder's Map.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Sentado na poltrona velha, as pernas semi esticadas, impacientes, o cigarro... Ah, o cigarro sempre entre os dedos, passando de uma mão para outra quando não estava entre os lábios finos que sugavam toda sua fumaça cancerígena. Acabou. O próximo já estava aceso. Esse era o seu vício? Não, definitivamente não. Ele ficaria feliz se o cigarro fosse o seu vício. Infelizmente estava preso, completamente acorrentado a uma mulher. "_Severo Snape acorrentado a uma mulher_", sua insuportável voz interior zombara dele, escarnecera diante do desespero que o levara a fumar. Um hábito que ele havia abandonado há anos. Aprendera a fumar com Lily, escondidos nos destroços da empresa velha onde seu pai trabalhara, o grosso Tobias. Mas, quando Lily morreu, seu hábito enterrou-se com ela, não só isso é claro.

Severo levantou-se e rumou para cozinha, para velha cozinha onde tudo estava caindo aos pedaços. Os puxadores ficavam em suas mãos cada vez que ele tentava abrir as gavetas. E o que ele fazia? Jogava-os longe. O café, era isso que queria. Frio! Porra! Vai assim mesmo. Pegou um copo abandonado em cima da pia e encheu, de uma só vez engoliu o líquido amargo e frio. O cigarro? Entre os dedos, queimando sozinho. Não seja por isso. Levou o pequeno pedaço a boca e sugou o que restava. Depois o jogou no chão e apagou com a sola da bota.

A campainha tocou, a perturbadora campainha tocou. Ele quase voou até a porta na esperança de encontrá-la quando abrisse. Puta que pariu! Gina Weasley! Ele reconhecera os fios vermelhos debaixo do capuz e o sorriso de deboche que delineara os lábios dela. A ruiva levantou a cabeça devagar e perguntou:

- Posso entrar?

"_Vagabunda_", ele gritou para si, mas respondeu:

- Entre – tentando manter a frieza, a calma que ele possuíra em um passado distante. A maldita grifinória conseguira acabar com essas qualidades dele. Gina!? Não, não foi a ruiva mais foguenta de Hogwarts.

A mulher tirou o capuz e olhou para o ambiente, pois nem de longe aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa.

- Minha empregada está de férias – Severo falou com sarcasmo tentando esconder a apreensão e falhando copiosamente, era de dar pena.

- Não faço questão de sentar – ela falou lançando um olhar de nojo para ele – Você é de dar pena, mas... como a minha opinião não conta – a ruiva falou dando de ombros.

- Mulherzinha do Potter, se você veio até aqui para humilhar-me eu dispenso a sua presença – ele rebateu indicando a porta. Teve receio de que ela saísse sem dar-lhe a mensagem, mas não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse.

Uma cara de "Vá a merda", foi a resposta de Gina.

- OK, nós sabemos o porquê de eu estar aqui, tome – ela disse ao pegar no bolso um pergaminho – Não se atrase, porque a oportunidade será única. - Avisou quando o rolo foi tirado de sua mão.

Severo segurou o pergaminho como se ali estivesse o destino da sua vida. Abriu devagar, sem querer danificá-lo, desenrolou-o e encontrou a letra tão bem escrita, redonda. E o perfume... aquele odor carregado de âmbar branco e jasmin, jasmin da Índia. Só ela tinha aquele aroma. Durante esses três anos em que eles estiveram parcialmente separados muitas mulheres, em sua maioria prostitutas, dormiram com ele, mas nenhuma delas carregava aquele cheiro.

Gina já tinha dado às costas para Severo, estava pronta para sair quando ele a chamou.

- Weasley.

Ela se virou.

- Você podia parar de chamar-me assim, já tem três anos que eu sirvo de pombo-correio entre vocês. O nome _Gina_ não mata se for proferido, nem é um tabu! – Ela declarou de cara emburrada e de braços cruzados.

Uma bufada foi a resposta de Severo.

- Diga – ela falou sem paciência.

- Como ela está? - Ele não se conteve.

- Como você acha? Viva, respirando e sofrendo. Sofrendo pela guerra que se estende, pela vida de Harry, pela morte de Dumbledore e por você, sofrendo _muito_ por você! Está satisfeito? Era isso que você queria ouvir? - Ela indagou irritada.

Severo precisava de um cigarro, não, precisava dela, seu vício era _ela_, o cigarro era apenas uma forma de se libertar da tensão que era estar apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

- Passar bem. - Gina falou antes de girar a maçaneta e sair batendo a porta.

Snape levou o pergaminho ao adunco nariz e sugou tudo que ele podia do aroma dela.

- Hermione...

oooOOoooOOooo

O Big Ben soou a badalada da meia-noite com toda sua pompa. Severo estava no meio da Ponte de Londres como Hermione indicara no recado. Em suas mãos o papel. Assumira seu vício e não mais o abandonaria. Estava protegido sobre a grossa roupa de Comensal da Morte quando Hermione apareceu um pouco distante dele. Ela trajava uma capa negra e grossa e um capuz estava sob sua cabeça. Eram dois seres das trevas.

Quando os passos dela trouxeram-na para perto dele sua mão estendeu-se para recebê-la. Eles se tocaram e com um sussurro dela eles sumiram.

OooOOoooOOooo

Assim que eles chegaram à clareira no meio do bosque as mãos de Hermione soltaram as dele, ela afastou-se e abaixou o capuz. Os olhos marcados pelo lápis preto deixando seus olhos escuros, sombrios, os lábios tão negros quanto os olhos. Era Hermione, a Comensal. Estar com ela mexia com a sua sanidade, era a tentação de jogar tudo para o alto e simplesmente sumir, mas levá-la junto.

- Por que me trouxe até aqui? - Ele perguntou sem se mover. O papel estava em seu bolso, sendo amassado por sua mão – Por que marcou esse encontro depois de... tanto tempo? - A indagação saiu arrastada, machucando suas cordas vocais.

- A Ordem tentará atacá-los daqui a uma semana. Já temos a planta da Mansão Malfoy, inclusive das entradas secretas. Há um túnel que nos leva direto ao porão...

As palavras perderam-se quando o movimento dos lábios dela apreendeu toda sua atenção. Há quanto tempo não os via de tão perto. Ela estava sem maquiagem e a pouca luz permitiu que ele visse melhor o rosto pálido marcado pelo cansaço. Descendo para o pescoço ele pôde ver... o cordão! Sim, era o cordão que ele dera a ela em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, era uma turmalina rosa. A pedra era conhecida por ser uma doadora do amor, usá-la livrava a pessoa de mágoas passadas fazendo-a voltar a acreditar no amor. Severo se esqueceu da distância que ela impusera e ousadamente esticou seu braço tocando o pingente rosa que pendia no pescoço dela.

Hermione não fugira daqueles olhos cor de ônix, precisava vê-los outra vez, precisava ver seu reflexo nelas, era por elas que tinha se arriscado e ido até ele. Ela era uma espiã da Ordem dentro do círculo de Comensais e sabia que o ataque à Mansão Malfoys traria muitas mortes, não queria que Severo fosse uma delas. Eles se viam com frequência, mas era só isso. No círculo dos Comensais eles eram colegas de luta e de morte. Nunca realizaram uma missão juntos e ambos sempre agradeceram por isso, seria difícil para os dois não evitar o cuidado com o outro. Vestiu sua máscara de frieza que aprendera também com ele e decidiu encontrá-lo para alertá-lo. Contudo, estar a sós com ele depois de tanto tempo fez as mais profundas emoções aflorarem. O viu aproximando-se, diminuindo o espaço que colocara, mas não teve força, não quis afastar-se mais, não quis fugir para longe. O cordão não estava em seu pescoço à toa e quando os dedos dele pesaram sobre a pedra, alguns propositalmente escapulindo para sua pele, o nervosismo, o antigo nervosismo manifestou-se.

- Por que isso, Hermione? – Ele perguntou olhando para pedra rosa que dançava entre seus dedos.

Ela sabia que aquela indagação tinha dois significados.

- Eu sempre a uso quando saio em missão – respondeu prontamente.

Severo desviou os negros da pedra rosa, encontrando os marrons encantadores de Hermione, os olhos cor de carvão de Snape quase invadiram as íris apreensivas dela.

- Essa pedra não é para proteção – ele falou calmamente, em um sussurro.

- O amor sempre protege – ela conseguiu falar mesmo sentindo-se petrificada diante do olhar dele.

Os dedos soltaram o pingente e a mão grande, comprida, afagou o pescoço dela. Todos os dedos ali, transmitindo o calor dele.

O instinto a fez pender a cabeça em direção ao carinho, fechou os olhos apenas para senti-lo. Só uma mais uma vez e mais um pouco.

- Hermione...

"_Por que resistir mais_?", ela se perguntou e em um ato impensado, em um beijo, ela o calou. Uniu seus lábios sedentos aos dele. Um toque, mais um e mais um até que suas bocas deram passagem às línguas. Impelidas pela saudade. Um bailar selvagem no qual um homem e uma mulher apaixonados entregaram-se loucamente. Com um movimento, Severo colou seu corpo ao de Hermione, sua mão a segurava firme, espalmada nas costas magras. O encaixe das bocas era perfeito e o fogo que começou nos lábios se espalhou feito uma corrente elétrica para o restante do corpo. Logo algo rígido roçava no ventre de Hermione. Era como uma fome o que eles sentiam pelo outro.

- NÃO! – Foi o que ela gritou ao empurrá-lo para longe, arfando – Não, não, não e não – ela repetiu balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, confirmando o que falara.

Severo avançou sobre ela e a agarrou, apertou o rosto delicado com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra a prendia pela cintura.

Hermione se sacudiu tentando libertar-se.

- HERMIONE! HERMIONE! - Ele gritou sacudindo o rosto dela - Diga que não me quer? DIGA! Diga que não sente nada! – Os olhos arregalados dele e a voz exaltada a fizeram parar – Diga, Hermione, diga e eu a deixo ir, diga e eu a tratarei como uma colega das trevas – ele completou voltando a diminuir o tom de voz.

- Não podemos – ela declarou triste ao fitá-lo. Presa nos braços que a esmagavam.

Ele apertou mais o rosto dela, machucando-a.

- Diga! Diga! Diga que é M-E-N-T-I-R-A, e nunca mais eu a procurarei. – Ele disse com firmeza esmagadora, mas falsa. Uma única palavra dela era capaz de desmoroná-lo.

- Não posso, Severo, não posso – ela parou de falar e fitou os olhos cor de carvão, mergulhando neles - Eu ... eu.... eu te amo – ela proferiu chorando.

No mesmo instante a forma agressiva dele se fora e um abraço a trouxe para junto do seu corpo.

- Hermione – ele falou em um suspiro por entre os cabelos dela.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo... – a morena repetiu abraçando-o forte, agarrada ao pescoço dele. Seu corpo todo tremia.

Severo afastou-se um pouco dela para poder ter a chance de observá-la.

- Infelizmente, Hermione Granger, eu não posso falar o contrário.

Ele a contemplou com um sorriso no mínimo maroto que deixou claro que a noite ainda não tinha terminado para eles dois.

OooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: ****Um muito obrigada a minha beta Jaqueline Granger que mesmo não gostando de ver a Mione longe do Rony aceitou a missão. Reviews serão muito bem aceitos;***


End file.
